


Let's Get Together

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [85]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena needs a break and calls up a friend.





	Let's Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 13th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187554253663/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Let’s Get Together** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa peers at Relena’s drink interestedly. “There’s so much fruit in that thing, I can’t tell if there’s any alcohol.”

Relena snorts in agreement. “I think it’s their way of making you order several of them.”

“And you’re alright with that?” Trowa asks, now looking amused. He stretches out his long legs and sips from his own glass of scotch pointedly.

Rolling her eyes, Relena grabs her glass and chugs the whole thing. This is less impressive than it sounds, because Trowa’s right, there’s not much liquid in the drink at all. “Joke’s on them,” Relena says, calmly using the provided stick to scoop out the slices of fruit and start sucking on them. “I was going to order a few sangrias anyway, and the fruit is probably more expensive than the liquor.”

Normally, Relena would feel self-conscious about the juices that are sliding down her chin, or the noise of her sucking on the fruit slices, but this is Trowa. Relena can’t bring herself to feel nervous in front of someone she watched get drunk one time and propose to a lamppost. 

She’s about eighty percent sure that he was just playing it up for the humor, but there’s a chance that Trowa really was that drunk, and the memory is funny either way.

Still, Relena’s not kidding about ordering more sangria, and while she’s waiting, she eats her way through the fruit. Idly, Trowa hands her a napkin, not caring about Relena looking messy in the slightest, and that’s why Relena doesn’t feel embarrassed. There’s no sense in having friends that will judge Relena for her appearance. She has the media for that.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” Relena says when she starts on her second drink. 

Trowa nods. “I felt like taking a break,” he says. “It’s fine.”

Maybe that’s true. Maybe Trowa felt like calling off from work and jumping on the quickest flight to reach her. Maybe he’s felt just as tired and in need of a night out as Relena, but if that’s the case, then Trowa could have gone out with one of their fellow friends from the same city. He could have done anything but travel across the country to Relena’s side just because she called.

“I’m glad,” she says simply, instead of any of the other things running through her head. She knows that Trowa gets shy about the oddest things sometimes, and if he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of coming to see Relena, then she’ll do him the courtesy of dropping the topic.

Having a few drinks with a friend is the highlight of Relena’s month, and she’s determined to enjoy herself tonight. Maybe she can get Trowa to propose to a street sign or something, and make sure to record it this time. No one else ever believes Relena when she talks about the last time, not that she can really blame them.

Everyone needs a break once in a while, and Relena’s just lucky enough that she has a friend willing to share the night with her.


End file.
